


Casually

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Glorfindel must have missed a memo.





	Casually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissManiac/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for MissManiac’s "14. [a kiss] ...casually" with Erestor/Glorfindel, with a cameo by Elrond as Erestor's best friend” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The dining room is slow during lunch hours, which suits Elrond just fine—he wouldn’t wish to take a table from any customers. He chooses a small one near the back where he can see everything that’s going on, though there’s nothing out of the ordinary. A few guests of their hotel are picking at entrees, chatting lightly to one another as the hushed, lilting harp music plays through over the speakers. Erestor takes the seat across from him, settling down to spread an array of crisp paperwork across the counter.

They’ve been friends for long enough that Erestor’s diligence doesn’t surprise him, but Elrond still chides, “Erestor...”

“We have a scheduling conflict next week,” Erestor announces, circling two names on one of the calendars. “Feren has seniority, but Tauriel has more hours. Perhaps we should—”

Elrond lays a hand atop the calendar and tells him, “We’re on _break_. Work can wait until afterwards.”

Erestor looks up with that stern expression that says: _managers have no breaks._ Yet Elrond is the _owner_ , and there’s a reason he chose a table in the dining room rather than their office. It looks better for both the staff and customers if they’re seen to be reachable, and besides, Elrond believes in remaining familiar with the menu. It changes every season, and if a guest should happen to ask him at reception what dish he recommends, he wants to be able to respond from honest experience. 

Erestor shuffles the papers aside and shakes his head, but it’s clear he disagrees. As a friend, he can be difficult. But as a manager, he’s the absolute best in the business. 

Their waiter arrives a minute later, setting two glasses of water down onto the table and leaning in to brush a kiss across Erestor’s cheek. Erestor immediately stiffens, but Glorfindel straightens with a smile, even setting a hand on Erestor’s shoulder as he glances to Elrond. He greets, “Good afternoon. Would you like menus?”

Elrond doesn’t get a chance to answer. Erestor, slightly pink in his high cheeks, scolds, “You shouldn’t be kissing customers.”

Glorfindel only grins, countering, “I can’t help it when they’re so handsome.” 

Erestor’s face stains darker. Erestor tightly tells Elrond, “I apologize for his behaviour; I don’t normally tolerate this sort of thing.”

Because they’re in a far too public setting for any form of conflict, Elrond restrains his chuckle. He doesn’t tell Erestor that he found the gesture cute, and instead tells them both, “It’s quite alright.” To Glorfindel, he adds, “I would like to try today’s special.”

There’s a pad of paper in the black apron wrapped around Glorfindel’s waist, but he doesn’t reach for it—their order should be simple enough. With his golden hair neatly brushed down his back and his white button-up shirt unwrinkled but rolled up his elbows, Glorfindel looks like a picture-perfect server. He asks Elrond in spotless recitation, “What would you prefer for the bread? Today we have rye, whole-wheat, and sourdough, all freshly baked this morning.”

Elrond decides, “Sourdough,” because he tried the rye and whole-wheat yesterday. They were every bit as good as the head chef promised.

Glorfindel nods and asks Erestor, “The usual?”

Erestor adds, lips in a thin line, “With coffee.” Glorfindel nods again and doesn’t ask how Erestor will take it. Elrond’s sure he knows, and more than just from experience at work.

As soon as Glorfindel’s left them, bee-lining for the kitchen but stopping to check on other tables as he goes, Erestor lets out a withered sigh. He grunts below his breath, “How could he behave so inappropriately in front of his boss?”

“For the next fifteen minutes, I’m no one’s boss,” Elrond reminds him. “And as your friend, I happen to think you could use a bit of informal spontaneity in your life.”

Erestor mutters, “I have so many regrets,” and buries himself back in schedules.


End file.
